1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to body pads for use by individuals and more specifically, to a knee pad for an individual in the kneeling position.
2. Description of Prior Art
In many occupations, it is necessary for workers to kneel on hard surfaces for long periods of time. Because of the biological structure of a knee, an individual must endure discomfort and possibly injury when kneeling for any sustained duration. In professions, such as tilers, carpet layers, carpenters, and others, the person must work in a kneeling position for a long period of time to perform his tasks. Numerous types of pads and cushions have been developed in the past to help make the knee more comfortable and free of pressure while an individual knee is supported on a hard surface.
Examples of known knee pads are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 830,661 to Gresham; U.S. Pat. No. 1,090,446 to Boynton, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,220,691 to Wiegers. Although prior knee pad designs, including the structures shown in the foregoing patents, offer some degree of comfort, they are deficient in providing maximum comfort to the wearer through effective distribution of the pressure applied to the knee and leg when kneeling on hard surfaces. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved knee pad device capable of comfortly protecting a knee and leg in a kneeling position over long periods of time.